erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Yanayachiy
The Order of the Yanayachiy (Cazyraican: Tágma tōn Yanáyachiōn / Runaksimiy: Yanayachiynin Huñunakuy), often nicknamed as the Yanayachiy or the Hetaireia, is a military organisation of the Ka'lu'umil charged with the roles of national gendarmerie and elite army service, acting seperate and independently from the Imperial Army of the Ka'lu'umil. It is perhaps the most well known organisation of the Ka'lu'umil and is internationally renowned. The Yanayachiy are the most recent iteration of the military organization originally founded in the An-Xileel Empire near ten centuries ago, the Suleyki Rahzun Krenok or Powered Infantry Division. Initially described as such due to their state-of-the-art powered exoskeleton armor, their status as elite forces came to include further privileges - culminating in their exclusive usage of military-issue cybernetic bodies. Members of the Yanayachiy are recruited from the Imperial Army; only highly distinguished soldiers are invited to the force. The organization is known for its extremely militarized lifestyle combined with strongly permeating Ayar culture and folklore. Yanayachiy are always on duty throughout the national territory including out of service hours, during leave and whilst on vacation, and they are always permitted to carry their assigned weapon as personal equipment. History Over the course of nearly ten centuries of existence, the Hetaireia and its previous iterations have participated in every pivotal military engagement of the An-Xileel Empire and Ka'lu'umil. This has granted them a near-legendary status in Lygian folklore. The most recent military engagement of significant note was the pivotal Battle of Ahkriim. An-Xileel Era (294 - 1233 CE) The Powered Infantry Division was founded in mid 294 CE by order of Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl during the disastrous Hist-Jill War that saw the destruction of much of the armed forces and society in general. The extensive genetic modification of the veterans initially part of the PID made them immune to the attacks of the Hist, thus making them the only truly operable armed force of the An-Xileel Empire at the time. They were crucial to distributing the waterborne retrovirus for genetically modifying the Saxhleel people, which saved the Empire from further Hist attacks and culminated in the end of the war three years later. Prior to Landfall, the SRK continued their existence mainly as an honor guard with much softer requirements than today's Yanayachiy, as conflict was mainly limited to space. As the SRK consisted mainly of Saxhleel in 1118 CE, the organization survived Landfall and was one of the first troops to fight against Ayar raids during the Colonization of the Khuno peninsula '''in the subsequent years. Due to the severe lack of equipment and organizational infrastructure, the SRK was largely disbanded following the '''Treaty of Friendship '''in 1130 CE. Its veterans were instated in the Armed Forces as officers and advisors. In 1172 CE, the SRK was restaffed as the An-Xileel party saw the situation of the nation adequate enough to afford an elite unit. Due to the significantly more perilous situation of the nation at the time, the government refocused the SRK's training into the earliest iteration of the ''Equality, Military Fitness and Austerity ''principle, thus making entry into the organization much more difficult and simultaneously prestigious. Unexpectedly, it was mainly Ayar who qualified for the program, which led to a minor dispute between the Ulokuun and the An-Xileel General Staff due to the latters distrust of the Khuno's natives even 42 years after the peace treaty. The dispute was laid to rest through Anxri-Rihl's authority as the ''de facto ''absolute monarch of the nation. The new members of the SRK were, in many ways, test subjects for the modern Yanayachiy's methods and training; early on they proved to be effective in the border wars between the An-Xileel Empire and Mirahold on Griffin Island. Due to the rapidly rising interpolitical eminence of the An-Xileel Empire in the late 12th and early 13th century, the Powered Infantry Division's funding increased in parallel, as did its prestige. With the proliferation of military augmentations across the world, the An-Xileel military administration deemed the genetic and cybernetic enhancements in usage by the organization insufficient for the predicted, upcoming war between the great powers of Ingos Tenum. Thus, a team of leading scientists and engineers from the University of Hythe and Ahkriim Institute of Technology led by Doctor Isaak Friedrich was hired in 1218 CE to participate in the '''Vokriind Initiative program with the goal of developing a militarized cybernetic body able to operate under extreme conditions. The first prototypes were produced in early 1220, and the first fully functional version came into production. By the time of the Great War, nearly half of the SRK's members was equipped with and fully trained for the usage of these bodies. Starting in 1227 CE, the Great War saw the SRK's first engagement in such a large-scale conflict since the Hist-Jill War nearly a thousand years earlier. Their combat performance vastly exceeded expectations by the An-Xileel government, being the statistically most effective force under An-Xileel control during the war. Important battles were the Operation Oscuro 'and the '''Defense of Warscwiecz. ' Pre-Revolution Ka'lu'umil (1233 - 1246 CE) Following the total victory in the Great War, the SRK's national and international fame rapidly rose. The organization received a swath of new recruits - veterans who proved their worth during the War through valorous actions. Whilst this led to a large and popular body of elite soldiers, it also led to burgeoning costs for the SRK; the organization faced heavy crticism by the An-Xileel party's economists, specifically since it lacked a significant purpose other than gendarmerie in peace time. Still, the organization was kept alive and expanded by order of the Ulokuun. As the SRK was, even then, effectively the private army of the head of state, it is speculated that Anxri-Rihl suspected resistance by disloyal elements in the An-Xileel military and thus invested into the SRK as a form of insurance. Whatever the reason may have been, the SRK soon faced combat again. Used through rapid deployment in the colonization of the Breath against the various raider tribes plaguing that region of space, their area of deployment reached as far as what is now known as Alexandria, though An-Xileel policy prevented these locations from becoming full fledged colonies. The most important combat engagement of the SRK prior to the Noocratic Revolution was the Erebos Incident, specifically the defense of Ingos Tenum during the failed invasion attempt of transgenic forces. The organization's large military installations in the Northern and Eastern Lines allowed for rapid deployment across Ayarikas and even into the Khuno jungle, where it resulted in various minor skirmishes against the local native Ayar, heavily crticized by several public outlets afterwards. Modern Ka'lu'umil (1246 CE -) Organization The Order is split into two suborganizations, the '''Phylax and the Tagma. It is headed by the Acolyte (Cazyraican: Akolouthos), who presides over the Tourmarches Council and directly answers to the Sovereign as well as providing constant military advice. Phylax The Phylax (from Cazyraican φύλαξ, phúlax; guard, sentry) is partially comparable to a commissioned officer corps, although also providing services beyond that to the Sovereign. Every officer within the Order is part of the Phylax; any ranks acquired within the Imperial Army is stripped off the recruit upon entry into the organisation. As such, this corps is regarded as the most elite one within the entire nation. The Acolyte or Akolouthos takes on the most prominent role within the Phylax and thus the Yanayachiy as a whole, serving as a direct advisor to the Sovereign and permanent member of the Imperial Bodyguard. As the only member of the organization, the Acolyte is allowed to bear a white crest on their unique suit of armor. The Tourmarches are the organization's commanding generals, responsible for military planning in tandem with their equivalents in the Ka'lu'umil's Imperial Army. They are distinguished by their red crests on their unique suits of armor. Below the rank of Tourmarches, the officers are provided with standard-issue armor with varying crest colours and epaulettes. The Sovereign's Imperial Bodyguard contains two Phylakes at all times, the second one at leisure of choice by the head of state. Currently, Kentarch Pawaq Kwenteq serves as the Sovereign's second bodyguard. Acolyte.jpg|The Akolouthos suit of armor Phylax.png|The standard-issue armor for Phylakes below Tourmarches rank Sarissa.png|''Sarissa'' ceremonial spear Aspis.png|''Aspis'' shield in usage by the entire Yanayachiy Tagma The Tagma (Cazyraican: τάγμα, to set in order) is effectively the Yanayachiy's boots-on-the-ground force, comprising the vast majority of its members. Every recruit to the organization first becomes part of the Tagma, regardless of any ranks held prior. As such, the Tagma consists of a number of highly educated former officers who thus excell at tactical cooperation with their Phylax superiors. Some military observers tend to subclassify the Tagma into two more 'organizations' based on their acivities issued by the Phylax. Characterized by their black, cazyraican-style armor, many Tagma soldiers are used as the military gendarmerie in locations highly valuable to the Ka'lu'umil, including the capital city of Ahkriim ever since the Noocratic Revolution - they are nicknamed the Walls. The actual soldiers in the battlefield are referred to as the Swords. Walls.png|A Wall Tagma soldier Better_yanafaga.png|A Swords Tagma soldier Traditions The Yanayachiy bear a strong sense of tradition that is largely inspired by the purposeful militarization of it as not merely an organization, but a self- contained culture. Recruits join the organization based on the knowledge that it is a life-long commitment - no member of the Yanayachiy has retired, including Illari Surichaqui, first Imperial Chancellor of the Ka'lu'umil, who is still registered as a Tourmarches of the Phylax. The influx of Ayar veterans into the Powered Infantry Division towards the end of the 12th century was primarily due to a change in policy within the organizations, motivated by the development of cybernetic bodies to a sophisticated degree. Ayar were quickly noted for their militaristic fervor and loyalty after Landfall, thus providing the requirements for their membership. Their increasingly growing presence laid the foundation for the current heavily Ayar-infused military culture, to the point where they are provided priests from the Khuno jungle. Founding Myths Given the circumstances of the initial Suleyki Rahzun Krenok''s founding, little historical data is available. The An-Xileel Empire was on the brink of collapse as much of the population and even the military turned against each other starting in mid 294 CE, a side effect of the on-going destructive conflict between Hist and Jill. Some veteran battalions in the army were left unscathed due to their extensive genetic modifications, as was Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl. The organization was founded by order of him and fought valiantly in curbing the Hist threat, allegedly going as far as incinerating a fifth of marshland in the southern section of the Empire. The exact facts surrounding their founding members have been lost, perhaps irrevocably so with Anxri-Rihl's death. As such, the subsequent iterations of the organizations all have their own founding myths and legends. The current ''Yanayachiy ''regard the organization as the spiritual successor of the original, legendary Yanayachiy Council. According to legend, the Yanayachiy Council formed around the semi-mythical Ayar Lightning-of-His-Wings (Runaksimiy: ''Alajatun-K'anchay) around the same time of Ríalir Luatha's conquests in southern Rialuath. Within months, the jungle's largest tribes unified their forces against the foreign invader and, under the leadership of the Yanayachiy Council, drove the invader away. For a number of reasons - the first, large show of Ayar nationalism, the religious conversion of much of the Ayar people under their rule and subsequent splintering of the Empire into successor states that still define internal Ayar politics to this day - the Yanayachiy ingrained themselves into the cultural legacy of the Ayar people. Thus it came of little surprise that the myth was used as a means of rallying the Ayar people behind the Noocrat cause during the Noocratic Revolution of 1246. The crushing victory at Aleswell, itself part of the Battle for Ahkriim in which predominately Ayar Powered Infantry Division soldiers valiantly fought to defend the nascent government, further added weight to cultural interpretations of the PID as the new Yanayachiy. On October 11th, the day Syracuse was reconquered and the rogue An-Xileel staff surrendered, the organization was officially renamed to Tágma tōn Yanáyachiōn through Imperial Chrysobull of the Sovereign. Training The training every recruit to the Yanayachiy has to pass is assumed to be some of the hardest employed by any nation or entity wi thin the galaxy. Due to security reasons, the government does not reveal the exact details of the training process. It is stated to revolve around three virtues: equality, military fitness and austerity. Equality is achieved through a number of methods, most important of them being the stripping of every prior held rank upon joining the organization as well as the mandatory replacement of the recruit's entire body below the upper jaw with a cybernetic replacement. The stripping of ranks is a long-standing tradition reaching back to the years before Landfall; any recruit is immediately provided with the warning that all their former titles will be stripped upon agreeing to join the organization. This is done to test the loyalty of the recruit and whether they truly are willing to permanently sacrifice their former existance for the cause of the Hetaireia. Replacing the body of every new recruit is an extremely costly procedure, but one that provides an equally large pool of new and enhanced abilities whilst also ensuring the equal footing of every recruit. The models used are completely unlike those of posthumans - far stronger and durable, though the details are once again withheld from the public. Military fitness furthers the goal of cultivating loyalty to the rest of the organization whilst also turning the recruit into a strong and experienced soldier fully able to use their new body's abilities. There are many myths regarding the specifics of this sections of the training, but it is known that it involves extensive survival and endurance exercise in real and extreme conditions. The perhaps most widespread myth is the alleged task of every recruit to the Yanayachiy to scale Mount Jark'apa, equipped with nothing but a loincloth, cape and combat knife. Whilst it is not the tallest mountain on Rialuath, it is known for its perilous conditions and is constantly guarded by the Hetaireia as part of the defensive installations. There have been sightings from the vicinity of Hythe suggesting activity at the mountain, although no solid evidence has been brought forward. Austerity is the intended result of the entire training process. The recruit is formed into a soldier true to the ideals of the Yanayachiy, unendingly loyal to the Sovereign and his fellow comrades. All notions of life outside the Hetaireia are to be forgotten at this point, as the recruit wholly dedicates their existance to life as a soldier. As such, the Yanayachiy are widely known for their ferocity, fearlessness and courage even when faced with almost certain death, as demonstrated in the Battle for Ahkriim in 1246. The methods by which success in attaining all three values are measured are unknown to the public. Further training is thought to include excercise in the usage of several ceremonial weapons, including spears and swords of several types. Category:Factions Category:The Ka'lu'umil